Y todo por un resfrío
by Nonimi
Summary: Yokozawa y kirishima tienen una pelea. Uno no sabe como disculparse y el otro esta más que dolido. Una escena mal interpretada desata los celos y el drama en medio de un terrible resfrió. Conflictos en la pareja trifecta y los nostálgicos se ven involucrados. ¿Pero el amor todo lo soluciona o no?. Pareja principal: Yokozawa x Kirishima. Un leve toque de Takano x Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Vengo a entregarles una historia de uno de mis parejas favoritas. Tendrá un par de enredos, drama y mucho romance.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho y bueno claramente los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

Kirishima estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa, había hablado con su hija si podía pasar la noche en casa de sus abuelos pues él tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Sin embargo esta no era más que una excusa ya que su plan era pasar una noche de locura y pasión junto a su más amado "osito"

Mientras en otro lado de la editorial. Yokozawa solo quería que llegara la hora de finalización de su jornada laboral. Se encontraba exhausto como no lo estaba hace años. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y el sueño ya le cerraba los ojos lo único que quería era descansar, después de todo había sido una semana muy agitada y aún quedaba mucho por realizar. Tenía planeado regresar esa noche a su apartamento para descansar sin interrupciones.

Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando su celular sonó, un mensaje había llegado. _"Te necesito con urgencia"_ No lo pensó más y devolviendo inmediatamente la llamada, pero no había respuesta, Kirishima no contestaba. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió disparado, mientras no dejaba de llamar sin respuesta alguna.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta, él ya tenía llaves del lugar y casi se cae ante lo que le esperaba. Había un camino de velas iluminando hacia la habitación de su pareja.

- _Ese idiota –_ Comenzó a gruñir Yokozawa, había venido todo el camino preocupado y corriendo a toda velocidad, pues estaba realmente preocupado y por lo que veía no había ninguna "emergencia" solo que la estupidez de su pareja lo había dominado. Camino a paso lento y gruñendo.

 _-¡Sorpresa!_ – Dijo Kirishima con una voz sensual mientras se encontraba recostado sobre la cama.

 _\- ¿Esta era la emergencia? ¿No crees que es una estupidez? Sabes que me vine corriendo y tú no eras capaz de contestar el maldito teléfono, no sabes las miles de cosas que pensé._ – Dijo Takafumi totalmente furioso mientras daba un puño contra la muralla, haciendo estremecer a su pareja.

\- _Amor… Solo quería darte una sorpresa…Perdón_ – Dijo perplejo Zen, nunca se esperó ese tipo de respuesta por parte de su pareja.

 _\- Eres un grandísimo idiota_ – Fue todo lo que dijo Yokozawa y salió de la habitación, directo a la habitación que solía usar, estaba realmente molesto y cansado. Kirishima lo intento detener tomándolo de la camisa, pero este hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino. Solo le dedico una mirada de enojo, a lo que su pareja respondió soltándolo, mientras sentía que sus ojos se nublaban. El solo quería celebrar que hacía un año se habían conocido y empezado esta historia de amor.

Kirishima decidió dejarlo pasar, no insistiría más, pero estaba realmente triste. Nunca pensó que su "osito" se lo iba a tomar de esta manera. Si bien era normal que el hombre gruñera al fin de cuentas terminaba expresándole amor, pero hoy no fue la ocasión, lo había rechazado abiertamente y eso le dolía en el fondo de su alma. Esa noche durmió peor que nunca, está muy dolido y solo pensaba estupidez, tales como: "Takafumi ya no me ama" y así se hizo un montón de líos que no le permitieron descansar.

Por otro lado Yokozawa ya se había calmado y se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido e insensible que había sido, estaba realmente dolido y no sabía cómo disculparse. El cansancio lo termino consumiendo, pero no fue una buena noche.

A la mañana siguiente no estaban mejores los ánimos. Uno no quería hablar pues no sabía cómo empezar las disculpas y el otro estaba tan triste que no tenía ánimos de nada. Dada la ausencia del Hiyo, nadie hizo comentario alguno y comieron en el absoluto silencio. Un desayuno realmente decadente.

Al despedirse Zen le dedico una mirada a su amado, pero este ni siquiera le devolvió respuesta. Ya que se encontraba absorto en revisar su horario mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pulsar. El mayor se sintió aun peor y salió rápidamente del lugar.

El resto del día no estuvo mejor, ninguno de los dos rendía como se debía y ambos estaban exhaustos, necesitaban hablar y rápido.

Yokozawa se sentía realmente mal, estaba mareado y la fiebre no bajaba con nada. Se decidió dar un descanso ya que junto al malestar físico los nervios los tenían tomado. En la sala de descanso se encontró con su viejo amigo y ex amor, fumando un cigarro. Así que se le acerco pues hacia días que no cruzaban palabra alguna, ya que todos estaban en una mala fecha en el ciclo, la cual por suerte ese día terminaba.

Luego de un par de preguntas y respuestas banales. Yokozawa tomo ánimos y decidió pedirle consejos a su amigo, pues no sabía como pedir disculpas ya que esta vez sí que se le había pasado la mano. Takano se sorprendió ante la pegunta del peliazul, pero le encantaba sentirse útil para su gran amigo.

Sin embargo en ese instante Kirishima iba entrando al salón, cuando unas voces le llamaron la atención y los celos cruzaron por su mente. Hay estaba su amado hablando animadamente con su ex gran amor, incluso se veía un poco sonrojado. Se quedó mirándolos sin saber como reaccionar, pero gran fue su asombro cuando él con sus propios ojos vio como su amado se acercaba a Takano, besándolo o al menos algo así se veía, pues si bien Kirishima no lograba ver bien toda la escena. Algo se quebró dentro de él, lo invadió la rabia y la tristeza, solo quería partirle la cara a Takano y gritarle un par de cosas a Yokozawa, así que salió rápido del lugar, no se podía dar el lujo el armar un escándalo en su lugar de trabajo.

- _Wow, Takafumi ¿Estas bien?_ – Dijo preocupado Masamune mientras sostenía a su amigo que casi se había caído de un mareo, acto seguido le toco la frente y se dio cuenta que este ardía en fiebre _– Vete a casa ¿Ya terminaste no? Descansa y luego ve a pedir disculpas para que te quites esa cara se sufrimiento-_ luego de eso los amigos se separaron y Yokozawa fue a afinar unos últimos detalles para ir a casa.

Kirishima ardía en rabia, alguien se las pagaría…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. Intentare subir muy pronto el próximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, son lo mejor!**

 **Les traigo la continuación y espero la disfruten :D**

* * *

Yokozawa rápidamente fue a su oficina y tomo su maletín, tenía la esperanza de ver a su amado camino a la salida, al menos para dedicarle una mirada a modo de saludo y si la suerte estaba de su lado saludarse, aunque fuera con un simple buenas tardes.

No pensó mucho camino a su casa, pues la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaban pensar, solo quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar totalmente sano, para así atreverse e ir a dar unas disculpas dignas para Zen.

Kirishima esa tarde no rindió como siempre en el trabajo, estaba realmente molesto como no lo estaba hace años, lo único que quería hacer era partirle la cara a Takano pero sobre todo golpear al inútil de su pareja, exigir una respuesta de la cual su corazón tenía miedo de escuchar.

Espero afuera de Marukawa, pero no hubo vista de Takafumi, tampoco tenía mensajes o algún indicio de que su pareja estuviera preocupado o al menos apenado por su mala actitud, o ahora con su reciente infidelidad, como le dolía pensar en esas palabras. Ante sus ojos apareció el culpable de todo, ahí estaba Masamune tan campante como siempre.

Aprovecho que se encontraba solo y lo siguieron unos metros, hasta dar con un callejón al lado de la editorial, acto seguido lo empujo contra este, arrinconándolo contra la muralla.

 _-Así te quería tener. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con Takafumi? No te gusto jugar años con su amor devoto, y ahora que al fin lo vez feliz lo sigues seduciendo._ – Grito Kirishima, realmente molesto y a segundos de plantarle una bofetada al hombre que tenía en frente.

- _Pero qué diablos te pasa. ¿Qué te hace creer tal estupidez? Sabes mi pasado con Yokozawa, pero actualmente solo somos muy buenos amigos, yo solo tengo ojos para Ritsu –_ Dijo un Masamune de lo más sincero y directo, como siempre lo era.

- _Hoy vi cómo se besaban –_ Grito Kirishima, escupiendo las palabras con rabia mientras tomaba a Masamune por la camisa.

- _Eres un idiota. Nunca nos dimos un beso, lo único que se me ocurre puedes haber malinterpretado es que hoy mientras hablaba con Takafumi, él se mareo al punto de casi caer sobre mi porque tenía una fiebre de los mil demonios, luego de eso tuvo que dejar la oficina, imagina lo mal que tiene que estar el oso para dejar el trabajo –_ Masamune soltó ya aburrido de la situación que estaba viviendo, como pudo se soltó del agarre del otro hombre y se fue, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba como Kirishima decía que todo era una gran mentira.

Zen no sabía si creerle o no, como él iba a ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta que su pareja con quien había compartido desayuno esa mañana se encontraba tan enfermo al punto de casi colapsar en la oficina, además él estaba muy seguro de haber visto un beso, ¿Pero y si todo eran sus celos?, se apresuró a llegar a casa, necesitaba pensar con claridad antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Pasaron un par de horas, a la única conclusión que llego Kirishima es que su "osito" lo necesitaba, así que tomo su abrigo y salió rumbo a la casa de su amado, necesitaba cuidarlo y tocarlo, saber que todo estaba bien.

Pero gran fue su shock, al ver entrando al departamento de su oso, al mismo sujeto de esa tarde, ante sus ojos estaba Takano, abriendo la puerta con sus propias llaves, algo que ni siquiera la tenia.

Kirishima no lo soporto más, todo era muy evidente, esos dos estaban saliendo juntos, si Takano hasta tenia llaves del departamento de Yokozawa por ende había confianza, un amor que al fin tenia frutos. Salió corriendo del lugar, realmente se sentía como un adolescente, pero no podía ver a Takano a los ojos, sin peligrar por cometer un homicidio y aún tenía una hija que cuidar.

Lo único que hizo fue sacar su móvil y llamar a su pronta ex-pareja.

 _-Zen –_ Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Takafumi, el cual se encontraba agitado debido a que le costaba respirar producto del resfriado. Pero que su pareja lo interpreto como otro tipo de acciones indecentes.

- _Esto se acabó, no me busques más, háblame solo por temas laborales, me das asco –_ fue todo lo que grito Kirishima consumido por la rabia, pero también por la tristeza, las lágrimas no paraban de cesar, mientras apagaba su celular.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el móvil de Yokozawa rebotaba en el suelo, mientras el dueño de este lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de esta manera, cuando él no había sido capaz de hacer nada, solo pronuncio un "se acabó" mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, agradecía que su amigo hubiera dejado su departamento hacia unos minutos atrás, pues no quería que nadie lo viera en este estado tan deplorable, esa noche lloro hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que la fiebre lo consumía en un sueño muy largo.

El resto del fin de semana Yokozawa no salió a ningún lugar, se aseguró de responder los mensajes de Takano para que este no lo visitara y se diera cuenta de todo, le escribió excusándose de no poder hablar ya que estaba difónico pero mucho mejor, lo que no era ajeno a la realidad, pues el resfrío había disminuido en intensidad, pero el dolor de su alma cada hora dolía más y más.

El domingo en la tarde no lo resistió, y dado que Zen no le contestaba decidió llamar al móvil de Hiyo, aunque se sentía muy avergonzado por haber recurrido a esta estrategia.

 _-Onii-chan? –_ Pregunto Hiyo con su voz tan dulce como siempre.

- _Hiyo, ¿tu padre está ahí?-_ Dijo torpemente el mayor.

 _\- No, onii-chan ya salió a encontrarse contigo, dijo que irían a tomarse unas copas. No te ha contestado el celular porque se lo dejo en casa, pero de seguro ya llega_ – Respondió una Hiyo, muy ajena a la situación actual.

\- _Ya lo vi en la puerta, perdón por preocuparte –_ Fue todo lo que respondió Yokozawa con una falsa felicidad.

Luego de esa conversación, donde claramente Kirishima no saldría con él, no tenía idea con quien rayos lo haría y eso lo llenaba de tristeza. Tomo su abrigo y salió rápidamente de casa, iría a todos los bares que frecuentaban hasta dar con él y lograr hablar. En medio de su recorrido lo pilló por sorpresa una lluvia muy intensa, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, pero a eso siguió rumbo a los bares.

El primero que vino a su mente, es donde se "conocieron" y que además parecía ser de los favoritos de su amado.

Y lo encontrado en la misma mesa donde ellos siempre iban, ahí estaba su amado muy arreglado y sonriendo de una forma cálida. Frente a él se encontraba Ijuuin-san uno de los mangakas de la editorial, el cual reía. Ambos se veían bien, tranquilos y pasándola de maravilla.

Se dio cuenta que no era un buen momento para entablar una conversación, sería realmente irracional de su parte interrumpir frente a alguien de su trabajo, quizá que problemas le generaría a Zen, después de todo que estuvieran juntos bebiendo, no necesariamente era por un amorío, a él mismo muchas veces le había tocado hacerlo por temas laborales.

Decidió que lo más sensato era esperar a Kirishima y cuando este estuviera solo, abordarlo y aclarar las cosas. En su larga espera apenas logro cubrirse algo de la lluvia, estaba todo mojado, hasta su ropa interior y el frío le calaba los huesos.

Cuando por fin de dignaron a salir, fue muy sigiloso tras ellos, pero nunca terminaban de separarse, frente a haber pasado la estación de trenes, ninguno de los dos lo abordo. Pero todo cambio cuando los vio dirigirse en dirección a la calle más famosa por tener "hoteles del amor" ya no había nada más que mirar, sabía lo que se venía y en su alma se sentía como mil agujas.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, quería llegar pronto a su casa pues las lágrimas lo invadían con rabia. Le dolió el cuerpo y el alma.

No sabía cómo llego a su departamento, estaba desgarrado y la fiebre lo invadía nuevamente en su mar de lágrimas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, como siempre espero me dejen su opinión, comentario, sugerencia o crítica.**

 **Espero estén super y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero la universidad me tenía sin tiempo. Pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo, hecho con mucho amor para quienes me leen y para quienes se están integrando a este fanfiction.**

 **También** **quiero agradecerle a cada persona que se dio la molestia de dejarme un comentario, me hicieron muy feliz, al saber que les estaba gustando. Muchas gracias a quienes le incluyeron esta historia entre sus favoritos o la estan siguiendo. Son tod s un amor!**

 **No l s retengo más, a leer el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Esa mañana Yokozawa estaba peor que nunca, física y emocionalmente. Esto último era lo que más le dolía, pero no podía evitar olvidar que gracias a haberse mojado por horas y luego dormirse empapado su resfrió estaba realmente mucho peor, respirar era realmente un suplicio.

Sin embargo tenía que ir al trabajo igual, no se dejaría decaer ni menos perder. Aún estaba entre sus planes volver con Zen, haría lo que fuera para que este fuera suyo nuevamente, se sentía patético por pensar de esa forma, pero en estos momentos pensaba que podía humillarse una y mil veces con tal de tener al amor de su vida a su lado, ¿Pero Zen aun sentía algo por él? Confiaba en que todo lo visto no era para que una excitación pasajera.

Caminando se sentía peor, le dolía cada musculo, por la nariz ya no podía respirar y tenía una tos horrible que no lo dejaba por ningún segundo. Pero Yokozawa lo sabía, se venía una semana realmente difícil, tenía mucho trabajo y no era momento para descansar, lo primero era cumplir el trabajo, como el buen hombre que era.

Por otro lado de la editorial, Kirishima tenía un dolor de cabeza como no lo tenía hace años, era como un adolescente que tomaba alcohol por primera vez. Al parecer anoche con Ijuuin-sensei tomo demasiado, tanto que no se podía ni sostener teniendo que pasar la noche con el mangaka.

Sin embargo ni todo el alcohol del mundo lo hacía olvidar el dolor que sentía, él amaba a Yokozawa pero nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así. Para el este era el amor de su vida, una segunda oportunidad del destino, dado que su primer amor le fue arrebatado de la forma más brusca, aunque dejándole uno de los regalos más lindos de la vida, su hermosa Hiyo.

Yokozawa estaba frente a la computadora con dificultad, se sentía sumamente afiebrado y su vista cada vez se nublaba más y más, no estaba rindiendo absolutamente nada. Pensó en ir al baño a refrescarse por un momento, quizá eso le servía ara sentirse un poco mejor y continuar con los millones de proyectos que esperaban ver la luz esta semana. Se levantó con dolor, pero todo empezó a ser cada vez más negro.

Zen pese a estar distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente escucho más murmullos de lo habitual, así que decidió poner atención a que se parloteaba tanto por estas horas en la oficina.

 _-No puedo creer que el gran oso de Marukawa haya colapsado, debe estar realmente mal -_ Le decía con voz penosa una chica a otra, mientras se alejaban camino a sacar copias.

Kirishima pensó que estaba escuchando mal, además podía haber otro al cual llamaran oso, se convenció a sí mismo, que el traidor de su ex pareja no era del que hablaban, él debe estar de lo más feliz con su único verdadero amor.

Pero a los pocos minutos otro comentario llamo su atención:

- _No puedo creer que se hayan tenido que llevar a Yokozawa en ambulancia, realmente nunca pensé en ver a alguien como él de esa forma -_ Le explicaba uno de los editores a algunos de los asistentes.

Fue en ese momento cuando los nervios de Kirishima explotaron, definitivamente estaban hablando de su oso, perdón de su ex – osito.

Así que tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su oficina, después de todo, el imbécil de Takano debía saber algo después de todo no.

Pero al llegar al departamento de mangas shojo, solo se encontró con el supuesto amor de Takano. Dado la situación algo debía saber o al menos sospechar

 _\- Hey tú, hombre engañado ¿Dónde está tu novio? O ni siquiera saber que se anda revolcando con otro._ Le grito de forma brusca al de ojos verdes, mientras este se ponía cada vez más rojo.- Zen nunca se había salido de sus cabales, se había ido al carajo cualquier muestra de racionalidad.

- _Este… Kirishima-san, no se a quien se refiere porque no tengo ningún condenado novio.-_ Escupió las últimas palabras lleno de rabia por el atrevimiento del mayor, olvidando todo protocolo del buen vivir. Además ¿Quién rayos era ese supuesto otro?

- _Kirishima, no le grites así a mi empleado y menos vengas a violar su privacidad, estas cometiendo acoso sexual al hablarle de temas privados en esta oficina, además de calumniarme de esa forma tan vil. Con todo mi respecto, ¿Qué es lo que busca?-_ Termino de decir Takano exasperado, por la actitud de Zen tan arrogante e idiota, además quien era para hablarle tan brusco a su Ritsu.

-¿ _Es verdad lo de Yokozawa? –_ empezó a decir avergonzado por las acciones recién cometidas. Zen ya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

- _No tengo idea a que te refieres, no he sabido nada de él. Solo me mando unos mensajes asegurando que estaba bien, ya que el viernes en la tarde cuando pase a dejarle una medicina apenas hablaba y la fiebre no lo dejaba –_ termino Takano, refiriéndose al hecho mal interpretado por Zen el otro día.

Estaban en eso, cuando entro un despreocupado Kisa a la oficina, ansioso por contar información nueva, se le veía en los ojos.

 _-Takano-san, ¿Se enteró?, Yokozawa-san fue trasladado al hospital, colapso en medio de la oficina, cato inconsciente golpeándose la cabeza, además tenía una fiebre que lo consumía –_ o al menos eso me dijeron las empleadas del piso de abajo.

Kirishima colapso y término sentado en el suelo, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas le empezaron a correr. A lo que Kisa opto por salir, dado que no entendía nada y Ritsu se le acerco con un pañuelo.

- _te…tengo que verlo –_ Dijo Kirishima afligido.

Finalmente Masamune, lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos salieron camino al hospital, aunque en último momento Takano tomo del brazo a su amor y lo arrastro con ellos, después de todo no se le olvidaba lo que Kirishima le había dicho y quizá Ritsu estaba pensando quizá que cosas. Además sería realmente incomodo un viaje con Kirishima.

Estaban en el auto, cuando Kirishima se animó a hablar, aun había muchas dudas en su mente y si no las aclaraba pronto, no sabría cómo enfrentarse a Takafumi.

- _¿Takano, que hacías el viernes por la tarde en el departamento de Yokozawa y abriendo con tus propias llaves? –_ Soltó lleno de odio Zen.

 _-Ahora entiendo todo, me viste y sacaste que conjeturas. Para tu información intercambiamos llaves por Sorata, una vez pasó que por un tema personal no pude regresar a mi casa y el pobre gatito estaba encerrado y sin comida. Le di una llave a Yokozawa por si se me presentaba otra urgencia., Cuando él se quedó con el gato, por las mismas razones me dio su llave. Era lo más sano para Sorata. Además me llamo diciendo que no se podía mover de la cama y que no tenía ningún medicamento, así que lo vine a ayudar, pero no estuve más de quince minutos. Después tenía una cena con Onodera –_ Dijo molesto Takano, pues odiaba que la gente sacara idea estúpidas y no hablara los temas, él ya había aprendido las heridas que se pueden formar si no se busca la verdad.

Ritsu por su parte asistió, confirmando la cena mencionada.

Zen se calmó, mientras estaba aún más avergonzado. Acto seguido pidió unas disculpas en voz baja a lo que Takano respondió, que con quien se tenía que disculpar era otro.

Al llevar al hospital, una joven enfermera se les acerco, sonrojándose al ver a tres hombres tan guapos.

 _-Somos amigos de Yokozawa Takafumi, ¿Quisiéramos saber cómo se encuentra? -_ dijo un Ritsu muy cortes, dado que los otros dos mayores no hicieron nada.

- _¿No existe la posibilidad de hablar con algún familiar? –_ Respondió tímida la muchacha, eran demasiado deslumbrante estos hombres.

- _señorita sus padres viven muy lejos. Además aquí está su pareja y si no le dice que diablos tiene ese hombre, le dará un ataque cardiaco por los nervios –_ termino de decir un Takano cabreado mientras apuntaba a Zen.

- _Bueno el señor Yokozawa, se encuentra estable. Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza pero fue muy leve con unos puntos de sutura estará bien. Respecto a su resfrío, se encontraba con una pulmonía muy avanzada, así que esta con oxígeno y medicinas en estos momentos._ – Dijo la enfermera sonrojada.

\- _Podre verlo, se lo ruego. –_ dijo un Zen desesperado.

Luego de eso, la enfermera acepto sin mayores problemas. A lo que Takano respondió con un _"cuídalo o me la pagas",_ luego tomo por el cuello a Onodera y se lo llevo, había un tema que aclarar y pronto. No quería terminar como eso dos idiotas.

Cuando Kirishima entro a la sala y vio durmiendo a su osito, le entro aún más pena. Estaba con suero y medicinas intravenosas, y con sondas para el oxígeno. Respiraba agitado, mientras murmuraba algo. Se acercó para escuchar mejor y de los labios de su amado salía un:

 _-Zen perdóname, te amo…_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Ya va quedando menos, yo creo que unos 2 capítulos. Además estaba pensando en incluir algo pequeñito sobre la conversación de Takano con Ritsu ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios, de verdad que me agrada enormemente cuando se dan el tiempo y dejan alguna notita de lo que piensan, me es muy satisfactorio.**

 **Siempre dispuesta a leer sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.**

Espero tengan días preciosos, saludos!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! les traigo un nuevo capítulo y como les habia dicho este trata de los nostalgicos. Nuavente perdón por la demora, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **Recuerden leer mi otro fanfic de la serie "Un matrimonio y una visita al urologo"**

 **Un abrazo fuerte!**

* * *

Takano tomo a Ritsu de la mano y se lo llevo rápidamente del hospital, su amor no hizo reacción alguna, lo siguió en el silencio más sepulcral, es más ni siquiera le regaño por llevarlo de la mano, ya que siempre lo hacía pues no se acostumbraba a la situación.

Cuando llegaron al auto, el mayor intento rozar sus labios, pero el de ojos verdes hizo caso omiso, sutilmente corrió su caro y acto seguido entro al auto, técnicamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Takano. Lo que este último interpreto como vergüenza de los vieran en público, pese a que estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo y no se veía nadie a la vista.

Al poco andar y dado que no había conversación alguna y Takano estaba de los nervios, ya no soportaba más.

\- _Ritsu, vamos dime lo que piensas, estas muy callado. -_ dijo Masamune que no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación y realmente quería saber si el otro estaba celoso, molesto o si tenía alguna reacción.

- _Que terrible lo que le pasó a Yokozawa-San, nunca pensé verlo tan mal –_ Dijo un Ritsu sincero, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación. Pero luego de eso desvió su atención a la ventana y no hablo en todo el camino. Lo que Takano interpreto como que era mejor hablar en casa. Además se encontraba temeroso, era raro ver a Ritsu tan calmado, aun a pesar de llevar unos meses saliendo formalmente el menor tendía a sonrojarse por el simple hechos de estas solos en un lugar cerrado.

Pero Ritsu no estaba del todo bien, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos distintos. A su mente vino aquella fantasía la cual aún le dolía, en la cual veía a Yokozawa y Masamune teniendo sexo, quizá como lo hubiera disfrutado, además después de todo Takano fue con el único que se dio como tal, que tuvo relaciones de otra forma, él era simplemente una persona aburrida hasta en la cama.

Se empezó a sentir aún más triste, ¿Qué pasaba si Takano se aburrió de su forma de ser tan monótona y poco pasional, quizá anda buscando un reemplazo por otro parte? Movió la cabeza como negando, intentando alejar esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. Pero estaba a cada minuto más y más deprimido.

Y por otro lado Takano se estaba desesperando, si había algo que odiaba profundamente en su vida era que la gente lo aclara sus cosas, pues después de todo gracias a ese tipo de situaciones, ya había perdido una vez al amor de su vida y no quería volver a perderlo otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a su departamentos (ya que aún no vivían oficialmente en uno), Ritsu intento ir a su departamento alegando que estaba cansado y que tenía mucho trabaja acumulado, ya que se habían retirado de la oficina más temprano de lo usual. Pero Takano no lo dejo ir a ningún lado y nuevamente lo arrastro hasta su casa con la excusa que deberían comer algo y juntos, recalcando además que tenían temas pendientes.

 _-Ya me harte –_ dijo Takano golpeando la mesa – _Ritsu me puedes decir qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza. ¿Te molesto lo de hoy? ¿Tienes preguntas? Créeme, responderé cada cosa pero por favor ya deja de mirar de esta forma tan triste y no hablar palabra alguna, ¡me estas desesperando!_

Ritsu se tomó por sorpresa el comentario, pues no se dio cuenta que estaba expresando tanto, según él estaba en el mejor de los engaños, pero no, Takano había visto toda su alma. Pero por otro lado esta era una oportunidad para sacar un poco de información, y dudaba que se diera de nuevo, así que aprovecharía de sacar un poco de información.

 _-Bien hablemos –_ Dijo un Ritsu muy calmado – y ese fue el inicio a una serie de preguntas y respuestas _._

 _\- ¿Qué relación tenías con Yokozawa antes de reencontrarnos?_

\- _Fuimos grandes amigos y tuvimos muchas noches de sexo, pero mi cuerpo solo te recordaba a ti, incluso le decía tu nombre. Eso fue mucho tiempo antes de reencontrarnos, cuando nos vimos solo éramos amigos, ya no había sexo_.

 _\- ¿Es verdad de lo las llaves, esa fue la razón?_

- _Obviamente fue por Sorata, un par de veces lo usamos por otras razones. Pero en la actualidad yo ni recordaba que en nuestras manos estaban las llaves del otro, no le tome mucha importancia, perdón._

 _\- ¿Es verdad que solo lo viste 15 minutos ese día?_

 _\- Por el amor de Dios Ritsu, claro que sí. Él estaba muy enfermo y no tenía a quien recurrir, tú sabes que el oso no es la persona más sociable de este mundo. Además estaba peleado Kirishima, así que estaba muy muy mal._

 _\- Dime la verdad, ¿Me amas?_ – Esto fue lo que más le costó pronunciar a Ritsu, pero de cierta forma necesitaba oírlo y alejar todos los estúpidos pensamientos que esa tarde rondaban su cabeza, haciéndolo sufrir y dudar del gran amor de su vida, se sonrojo al pensar como lo había llamado en su mente.

 _\- Amor, te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca te pude olvidar porque nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Ritsu, mírame y créeme ¡te amo con toda mi existencia!_ \- Acto seguido abrazo al menor y ambos se fundieron en uno de los abrazos más tiernos que pudieran existir, así fueron andando hasta llegar a la cama.

En este lugar se siguieron abrazando y luego a dar besos, pero no aquellos llenos de deseo pasional, sino unos llenos de amor sincero. Expresaron todo su amor contenido, fuera de algo sexual. Fue un momento excepcional, pues hasta lo que llevaban de relación nunca se había mostrado de esa forma, tan linda y tierna.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo más acaloradas, fue Takano quien rompió el silencio.

 _\- Ah sí que el mañoso de Ritsu estaba celoso_ jajajaja – Dijo Takano riendo, mientras le hacía cosquillas a su novio, mientras este le dedicaba una de las miradas de más profundo odio que pudieran existir.

 _\- Cállate, sabes que no es así_ – Le dijo Onodera serio y realmente molesto, mientras se sonrojaba ante el mayor. Mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del departamento de Takano.

\- _Aaaaay sabes que es verdad, estabas todo celoso, imaginando quizá que cosas, eres realmente estúpido_. – Dijo sonriendo divertido Takano y realmente agradecido que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en el pasillo del departamento y que Ritsu se disponía a abrir su puerta.

\- _Takano, si, estaba muy celoso de no comprender que rayos pasaba entre tú y Yokozawa, de no saber que lo visitabas en su departamento e imagine millones de cosas_ – ante lo cual Takano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que le estaba confesando Ritsu.

Acto seguido el menor lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria pero por todo un sentimiento de posesión. Fue un beso con mordidas, lenguas y roces involucrados, como si nada importara, mucho menos que estaban a vista y paciencia de todos.

El cuerpo de Takano reacciono y solo necesitaba tener a su amor en ese momento sin ropa. El ambiente estaba más que caluroso. Solo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

\- _Y por lo mismo, por hacerme sufrir de esa forma, te quedas sin sexo!_ – inmediatamente entro a su departamento, cerrándole en la puerta en la cara a un aturdido Takano, que reacciono tardíamente.

 _\- Vamos Ritsu, era una broma, ábreme_ – Dijo Takano afligido

 _\- Ve a tu casa, esta puerta no se abrirá hasta mañana, buenas noches_ – Fue todo lo que pronuncio Ritsu, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, como le encantaba hacer sufrir a su gran amor, además se merecía esta mini venganza. Él no estaba como para una noche de sexo, estaba muy cansado para disfrutar o para complacer a su amor, ya mañana jugarían como siempre.

Takano volvió resignado a su departamento, luego de minutos sin respuesta por parte del menor. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, como el imbécil de su novio, lo había dejado con esas horribles ganas y con ciertos problemitas en su anatomía.

Ritsu sintió sonar su teléfono con un sonido de correo, lo abrió y ante sus ojos estaba escrito lo siguiente.

 _Ritsu me las pagaras, te dejare sin poder caminar por semanas._

 _Besos, Te amo, Takano._

Ante lo cual Ritsu rio de forma nerviosa, sabía que Takano siempre cumplía lo que decía…

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído, estoy ansiosa por saber como les parecio este cap, asi que espero sus comentarios/criticas/sugerencias.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, cariños!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente hermosa! Mil perdones por la demora pero entre la universidad y un trabajo que me salio ha estado difícil la cosa.**

 **Lamento decirles que esta historia a llegado a su fin :c así que les dejo con todo mi amor el último capítulo de una historia que me encanto escribir, además de leer cada review de alguno de ustedes.**

* * *

Yokozawa estuvo inconsciente por un par de horas, cuando al fin despertó sintió un peso sobre su mano, giro lentamente y a su lado estaba su amado Kirishima, quien dormía plácidamente mientras le tomaba con dulzura.

Por supuesto no sabía que rayos había ocurrido lo último que recordaba era un resfriado de los mil demonios y todo muy negro, cuando por fin despertó realmente, se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital lleno de sondas y agujas, última cosa que despreciaba enormemente, cuanto las odiaba.

Hizo un ligero movimiento, ante lo cual Zen se despertó rápidamente y al verlo despierto, se abalanzó sobre el menor, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, pues en su boca estaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, en este momento más que nada estorbando.

Una médico entro a los pocos minutos, mirando con alegría a la pareja, acto seguido actuó con normalidad, como si fuera cualquier pareja heterosexual. Zen y Takafumi valoraron el acto, al parecer la sociedad estaba cambiando.

- _Yokozawa-San, ya puede retirarse esta noche si lo desea. Debe permanecer en reposo absoluto y con medicinas por una semana, además de volver a un control tanto para la pulmonía como para la lesión en su cabeza. ¿Se retira o queda hasta mañana_?- Dijo la señorita muy tranquila. Por mientras Takafumi lo pensó, llegar tan tarde y solo a su casa podría ser dificultoso, quizá lo mejor sería esperar.

- _Nos vamos ahora, yo me hare cargo de su cuidados, dejo en sus manos el trámite del alta médica, de verdad muchas gracias por todo-_ Termino un Kirishima muy sincero y alegre por el bienestar de su osito.

 _\- Sin nada más que decir, iré por la enfermera para que ayude a Yokozawa-San, que tengan una linda noche –_ Y así la médico se fue dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola.

Zen y Kirishima querían hablar, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso, hasta que el mayor decidió que era momento de ser valiente y romper ese horrendo silencio.

\- _Takafumi, perdón. Actué como un idiota precipitadamente, saque estúpidas conclusiones, pero te amo_ – Dijo Kirishima con cara de tristeza.

- _Perdóname también por ser un amargado…yo te amo_ \- Termino Yokozawa entre sonrojos.

 _-¿Quieres ser mi novio de nuevo?-_ pronuncio seductoramente Zen.

 _-Siempre_ \- Finalizo un decidido Takafumi.

Acto seguido Kirishima se acercó a besar los cabellos del menor, mientras ambos se miraban con dulzura.

Esa misma noche apenas llegaron, Zen le preparo una cama a su amor, lo dejo recostado mientras iba por algo de comida, no era tan buena como la del otro, pero al menos era comestible. Hablaron banalidades y Yokozawa se enteró lo ocurrido en la oficina, se sentía muy avergonzado con esto había roto la imagen de hombre infranqueable que tanto le agradaba, pero pese a todo le alegro saber la preocupación de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Había algo que a Zen no le calzaba, si bien Takano había ido el viernes por la noche a darle medicina, como es que su resfrió había empeorado tanto, realmente puede haber alguien tan tonto para no saber cuidarse a su mismo como es debido. Por otro lado Takafumi no se atrevía a preguntar por lo sucedido con Ijuuin-sensei, bueno técnicamente estaban separados cuando ocurrió lo que él había visto, aun así le daba pena, mejor se lo guardaba para no romper la linda atmosfera de ambos abrazados en la cama.

 _\- Amor, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste tan grave?-_ Le decía Zen mientras acariciaba las manos de su único amor.

 _\- No lo sé-_ Respondió hosco Takafumi, a lo que el mayor reacciono haciéndole cosquillas hasta que confesara, no aguanto por mucho y termino hablando.- _Recuerdas la lluvia de ayer, bueno estuve por horas bajo ella, llegue a casa medio inconsciente por la fiebre y me dormí con todo mojado_ \- Respondió Yokozawa más que avergonzado de su estúpida acción. Zen lo pensó un momento pero no lo creía posible, ¿sería que lo siguió cuando el salió a embriagarse para pasar sus penas?, recordó vagamente que Hiyo esa mañana le había dicho de la llamada de Onii-chan.

\- _No me digas que me buscaste… Amor te juro que solo salí a tomar unas copas, no creo que hayas sacado conclusiones apresuradas verdad_ – Kirisihima se estaba asustando y preocupado, no quería que el otro pensara quizá que cosas, además le dolía saber que él era el culpable del estado de su amor. Takafumi no sabía que responder, pues por un lado se dejaba en vergüenza e inmadurez, pero por otro ya no aguantaba más quería saber que había pasado realmente con ese otro hombre.

 _\- ¿Aaah, si? ¿Y porque fueron en dirección a los hoteles del amor?-_ Escupió el peliazul con todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras lo invadía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

- _Pase la noche con Ijuuin-Sensei_ \- Mientras lo pronunciaba el corazón de Takafumi se partía y solo tenía ganas de llorar, no se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima corría por su mejilla, ante lo cual su pareja se apresuró a limpiarla y continuar hablando _– Pero no tuvimos sexo ni nada que se le parezca. Él me ofreció alojamiento pues estaba muy ebrio, me fui a su casa que queda por ese barrio y dormí en el sillón. Me vine temprano a casa con una resaca horrible y luego me fui a trabajar. Te juro por Hiyo, que yo solo te amo a ti y serás mi primer y último hombre –_ Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente a su adorable osito.

Luego de eso ambos se abrazaron con más intensidad, se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos se necesitaban y no falto mucho para que los apasionados besos se hicieran presentes. Iban más que bien, directo a una noche de sexo desenfrenado como tanto les gustaba. Cuando a Takafumi lo ataco un horrible mareo, producto del golpe en su cabeza. Ante lo cual Zen, como buen y paternal adulto además de recordando las palabras de la médico en cuanto a reposo. Decidió terminar con lo que estaban haciendo, no podía permitirse tener sexo con su osito en esas condiciones. Ante lo cual este le respondió haciendo pucheros, lo que tentaba más y más a Zen, pero fue responsable y no se dejó seducir.

Amablemente le ayudo a su pareja a ponerse la camiseta, lo llevo hasta la cama y lo abrazo, durmieron juntos esa noche, no hubo sexo, pero se entregaron una especie de amor, muy sincero. En ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta que no se querían volver a separar por nada, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al otro día Zen despertó primero, miro con un amor absoluto a quien tenía al lado y decidió darle un pequeño beso de buenos días, pero lo noto muy caliente, así que fue por un termómetro al parecer la fiebre había regresado.

Y sus sospechas eran verdad tenía 39°C por lo que despertó a su amado y le dio la medicina indicada, pero este estaba actuando extraño, apenas termino de tragar su remedio, le estiro una mano y lo tomo de su camiseta para atraerlo hacia él.

 _\- No me dejes gatito, quédate conmigo regaloneando, no vayas a la oficina, mímame solo por hoy –_ Dijo un Takafumi sonrojado, pero muy atrevido a la vez, Kirishima no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, este no esa su oso de siempre, pero debía decir que la fiebre lo había ser realmente adorable. A lo que el mayor acepto, llamando inmediatamente a la editorial.

Ese día no fue más que amor, aun nada de cosas bruscas, pero Zen mimo con caricias y comida a quien sería su compañero de vida. Esa tarde Hiyo le ayudo pues también estaba muy preocupada de su onii-chan, Takafumi no recibió más que cariño de su nueva y hermosa familia, de la cual estaba más que orgulloso.

Esa noche en la habitación de Zen, ambos estaban abrazados para dormir, cuando este le susurró al oído a su amor:

- _La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido como mojarte horas y horas bajo la lluvia, y no cuidar tu salud por sobre todo, te daré unas buenas palmadas en ese bien formado trasero_ – Dijo Zen dándole una palmada no muy fuerte a su amado osito, después de todo no le molestaba darle unas cuantas. Pero debía decir que cuanto le gustaba la forma de ser de su amor con fiebre, Takafumi era un hombre distinto. Que le apetecía ver de nuevo, es más ni le menciono a su pareja lo que había hecho, diciéndole que por iniciativa propia no había ido a la oficina, cuando la fiebre ya le había bajado y estaba actuando con normalidad.

Yokozawa dio un respingo ante el acto de su pareja, sonrojándose y a la vez excitándose por tales acciones. Después de todo no era tan malo ser castigado y él era un arrogante y subversivo en cuanto a reglas.

Esa noche no hablaron más, pero se durmieron ansiándose. Ambos maldiciendo esa estúpida contusión craneal.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, Ritsu le rogaba a los dioses por sus caderas y otras partes, alguien se estaba vengando y con ganas.

* * *

 **Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguirme en todo este trayecto, es la primera historia que termino y disfrute mucho escribiéndola.**

 **Gracias por todo, siempre dispuesta a leer su último review.**

 **No se olviden de leer mi otro fanfic de esta misma serie "Un matrimonio y una visita al urólogo".**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
